Lost
by Becney
Summary: When Loki attacks, the flock lose something, or should I say, someone, and with broken hearts, they meet the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Fang's POV**

We had made camp in some clearing, I had no clue where we were, but I think it's safe.

I looked at the sleeping flock around me, Angel and Gazzy curled up together at a tree stump, Iggy lent up against a tree, Nudge lay on the ground, and Max, she was laying next to me, her head resting on my shoulder, I knew that she would be embarrassed when she woke up, but I liked the feeling of her being next to me, her heat radiating off her and warming me. I loved her, that I couldn't deny, but I know she doesn't like me back, no matter what Angel says, Max is invincible, and she doesn't need me to be at her side, she can do it all, everything and anything.

I sighed self consciously, I wanted more than anything not to wake her up, but if I took her watch in the morning she would kill me. So I gently shook her shoulder, and her eyes fluttered open, and she saw how close she was to me, and she blushed, her cheeks tinting rose.

"Your watch," I said, before slowly moving away from her, and to another corner of the clearing to get to sleep.

I fell to sleep, dreaming of flying, with Gazzy and Iggy plotting their latest bomb at the back, muttering in low voices that I couldn't hear, and Nudge was ranting to Angel, who was looking at me, and then she would look at Max, who was flying in front of me, with a knowing look on her face.

"Fang!" I heard Max shout, bringing me back into reality, and I looked to see her move on, awakening the flock one by one, and she pointed into the darkness, and with my raptor vision I could see the outlines of figures, but they weren't erasers, or whitecoats, they were different.

"Well hello, you must be the flock," the leader said.

"Who are you?" Max snarled.

"I am Loki," the man said, he was obviously the leader.

"What do you want?" Max hissed.

"I need to send a message to my dear brother, that I am back, and I am going to get revenge," Loki said, there was a mad and dangerous look in his eyes that unsettled me.

"Sorry, but we aren't mailmen," Max said.

"It's physical message I'm after," Loki said and then the other figures, that looked like aliens were around us, they were cyborg like creatures, and there was loads of them, and by loads I mean loads.

I started to fight, and I saw the flock do the same, kicking and punching the creatures, they were harder to defeat than erasers, but after a while I took a good few down.

I looked around and saw the flock were doing well, but yet there was still masses of these creatures , and I saw Loki walking in Max's direction. I tried to shout to her, to warn her, but then Loki was on her.

He tried to stab her, with that stick of his, but Max dodged, jumping into the air and spinning over him, and she attempted to kick him in the head, but he disappeared and appeared in front of her, and he stabbed her, his spear going into her heart.

I stopped fighting, and ran to Max, and I heard the flock call out her name, and run to her too, we all forgot about the battle, focusing only on Max. She fell to the ground, one of her hands on her bleeding chest, where Loki had stabbed her.

"Max," I said, as I sat down next to her, putting her head on my lap, tears were threatening to fall down my face, "Please Max," I said and then I was crying, tears streaming down my face, the only other time I'd cried was when I was a baby, fresh out the womb.

"Max, please," I said, and the flock were fighting the aliens, but all that mattered was Max, and she was dying in front of me, "Max, please, I.." I said, and then I looked in her eyes and they were scared, she was scared of death.

"It's okay Fang," she said, blood started to trickle out of her mouth, "You'll be okay, my emotionless brick wall, I love you," she said and then she shut her eyes, and she was dead.

Max, my Max was dead, she lay limp in my hands, and all I could think of is everything I wanted to tell her, about my love for her. I felt a roar, from deep inside of me, rip out of me.

I screamed, and there was darkness, a dark wind, it knocked all of the aliens out, and they fell to the floor, even Loki did. I felt everything come out of me, every emotion, feeling, pain, and it became the dark wind, knocking Loki and his army over. I didn't care if someone saw it, all I cared about was Max, my Max, who was dead, limp in my hands.

Then the battlefield was bare, only the flock and I standing amongst the dead bodies.

"Max," Angel cried softly, she just stared at Max's body, as did everyone else, the invincible Maximum Ride, our Max, was dead. I held onto her body, not wanting to let got, because it was her, and I promised her I'd never leave her, and yet she left me.

"Fang," Nudge said, her eyes fixed on Max's dead body, "Shouldn't we do something?" she chocked out, she was crying, as was everyone.

"Max would like us bury her, wouldn't she?" Gazzy said, looking at me through his teary eyes, I nodded.

I signalled for Iggy to help me, and he came over, he held Max's feet, and Nudge, Gazzy and Angel dug a hole, it was deep and she would be able to fit into it.

Iggy and I lowered Max down into the hole, and then the kids covered her with earth.

"You were the best big sister ever," Nudge said.

"I will always be your little trooper," Gazzy said.

"I'm your baby, you are my mum and I would...," Angel broke down sobbing, and Nudge comforted her, rubbing circles on her back, "I would never want it any different," she chocked out.

"You always made me think positive, you always reassured me, you were my best friend and my big sister," Iggy said.

"I love you," I said simply, because there was not point stringing it out.

"What should we do?" Iggy asked, and I didn't have an answer.

"Well, I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers," someone said and I turned around, and saw a guy, with an eye patch over his left eye and he wore black leather long coat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Nick Fury, and you 're needed," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"To save the world," he said.

"No, that was Max's duty," Angel said.

"And Max is dead, it's your duty as a team," he said.

"Still no," I said.

"You will have protection, food, you will be saving the world, what would Max say?" he said, and I looked at the place where we'd buried Max. What would she say? Probably, she's want us to go.

"Okay," I said, "We'll join,"

**A/N HEY GUYS! (IF ANYONE'S READING THIS) THE NEXT CHAPPIE SHOULD BE COMING SOON! LIKE IN ONE MINUTE!**

**Hope you guys liked it, I just thought I'd try this crossover.**

**PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**Becney :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fang's POV**

Nick Fury had taken us to his base, it was a base in the sky, and he was taking us to meet our team, we were joining the avengers.

We were lead down loads of corridors, and then he pushed open a door, and in there was six people, and were all talking but they stopped as soon as we came in.

There was a middle aged man, he had black hair and brown eyes, and in the centre of his chest there a glowing circle of light. Next to him was a man with short blond hair and light blue eyes, he was well muscled and looked as if he was good at hand to hand fights. Then there was a man, with similar blue eyes and long blond hair, but he was wearing what you would see a superhero wearing, fancy dress and a cape. The man next to him had short brown hair that was spiked up and dark blue eyes, and a woman stood next to him with flaming red hair and green eyes.

"Team, this is the flock, they will be joining you," Fury said.

"But they're only kids!" One of them said, it was the one in fancy dress.

"Thor, they have experience," Fury said and Thor looked at us, his eyes doubting.

"Why are we joining them?" Angel asked, her tone innocent and light.

"Because we need everyone to help, and you are the best of the best, so are these guys," Fury said, he wanted us to join them, to become part of their team, to like them, to care about what happens to them, to feel pain.

"No," I said and then I stormed out of the room, walking back through the endless corridors until I was sitting down on the edge of this plane, if that was what it is.

I sat there, looking at the open sky, think about Max, her smile, her laugh, the way she would comfort Angel, how she shouted at Gazzy and Iggy when they'd made a bomb, how she'd thank anyone for stopping the Nudge channel, how she'd smile at me, how we'd fly together at the front, looking down on the earth below us, and how I held her hand.

Then I heard a noise behind me, and I saw one of the people from inside, one of the men Fury had shown us.

"Hello," he said, and he noticed my sad expression, "My name's Steve Rogers, Captain America."

"Fang," I choked out, and he seemed to take this as an invitation to sit down next to me, both of us hanging our legs over the side of this helicopter.

"I know that look," he said, and I stared at him, "You've lost someone," he said and I began to get angry, how dare he pretend he knows anything about me, he doesn't, he seemed to sense my anger.

"I fought in World War Two," he said, and I looked at him, he wasn't that old, "I helped save New York, and helped to save the war, but then I went on a mission to the Arctic, and for decades, I was frozen in the tundra, until I was brought back to the modern day, I'm all alone."

He was looking at the sky, like I had just been doing, gazing off into the distance, and I felt like I had to tell him my story.

"Max," I chocked out, and he turned to look at me, "She's dead, and I never told her, I never told her I loved her," I said and tears trickled down my cheeks, but Steve didn't move, "She was leader and mother to the flock, and one day this guy just appeared, he said he was doing this as a message to his brother, he attacked us, and his army of aliens, I was too busy fighting them to help Max, she was fighting the guy, and he stabbed her, right in the heart," I said and I couldn't continue, it hurt too much.

"Did you get the guy's name?" Steve asked softly.

"Loki," I said, and with one look at Steve's face I could see he knew him, "How do you know him?" I asked, for some reason I trusted this 'Captain America'.

"He attacked America a while ago, he's Thor's step brother," Steve said, and I stood up, and walked, more like stomped, to the room where the rest of the flock were.

The flock all saw that I was crying, but I didn't care, I walked right up to Thor, and I grabbed his ridiculously long hair and pulled him so he was facing me. And then I rammed his head into the wall, and a second after his head had made impact I felt hands pull me back.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!" Thor shouted, and then the flock seemed to come up to him, and they had their dangerous faces on, I guess Angel must have read my thoughts and told them.

But more guards came and held us all back, and Thor stood there, looking mystified, and we glared at him. The rest of the avengers, and Steve who had returned to the room, looked taken aback, unsure of what to do.

"What did I do?" Thor asked us.

"You're the reason she's dead!" Angel screamed and she tried to make the guard let go of her, but he wouldn't budge.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked and I snarled.

"Your brother Loki, her death was a message, a message for you, that he's back, and he's stronger than ever," I said and Thor looked genuinely shocked.

"He killed?" Thor said in a shocked tone, but from the look on the rest of the avengers faces they all knew he was capable of it, that he was likely to do it.

"Yes he killed!" Nudge hissed.

"I'm sorry," was all Thor said.

"And we don't forgive you," Iggy snarled and the guards dropped us, and we stormed out.

**A/N I TOLD YOU I WOULD POST IT IN A MINUTE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Thanks for reading this story, I will update soon, so please tell me what you think!**

**Tell me if you want me to do any pairing or stuff, if you have any ideas TELL ME! I'd love to know.**

**Becney :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki's POV**

Nick Fury thinks he can beat me, with Thor and his gang, but I have the upper hand, the flock hate me so much, that when they find out about my little surprise for them, they won't hate me, well, the might, but they won't kill me, because only I can tell them how to reverse it.

Silly little Thor, thinking by hiring those birds he can beat me, when I cannot be beaten, I am Loki.

"Master," my most loyal friend said to me, and I turned to them.

"Yes?" I asked.

"They are there?" They asked, and I nodded, "They are the enemy?"

"Of course, that's why I have you," I said and I stood up, standing in front of my friend.

"I will not leave you master," they said.

"You cannot leave even if you wanted to, because I am in you, I am in your blood," I said, and they looked scared, something they had never shown before. It just made me laugh, they weren't invincible, they weren't supposed to be, and they're only human.

"You know what we must do, don't you?" I asked them and the nodded slowly.

"K-Kill them," they spluttered, and I slapped them.

"Don't you resist me, don't you dare, you are my friend, and you will stay by my side," I snarled at them.

"Y-You don't force f-friendship," they murmured, and I raised my staff, I was worried that they would come back, they would no longer be under my control, and they would leave. But I am Loki, I don't let people go.

"Try, please I beg you, resist me, I want to make you feel that pain, I want you to hurt, I want to hear you scream," I whispered coldly, and they tensed up.

"I-I don't give people what they w-want," they stuttered, and I laughed.

"You used to," I said coldly, and I raised my staff, pointing it at their heart, and then all their veins bulged, their blood turning electric blue, they screamed and I only laughed.

"You're my only friend," I whispered to them, "And I'm not going to lose you because you resist me, let me consume you."

They screamed harder, because I was taking over, I was controlling them, because they were mine, I was in them, and they were my friend. They would help me, and I was going to revenge, on _Thor_, and I might have a little fun doing it.

**Hawkeye's POV**

The kids had been here for a while, staying away from us, but mainly Thor. They hadn't explained why they were angry at him, but from the way they acted and the expressions they wore I could tell it was serious.

I was baffled at why Fury had hired them; all he told us was that they had 'experience'. But what type of 'experience' could a group of kids have, though they did act rather suspicious.

The oldest one, who only occasionally talked to Captain, was dressed head to toe in black, and blended in. I swear once, when we were talking to them, he disappeared, right in front of my eyes, but then I blinked and he was back. I told the others, and they said the rest of them were acting off as well.

Natasha said the girl, Nudge, had attracted a gun to her hand, like in a flash, from a distance, and when she asked how, Nudge said;

"I picked it up," and then she walked off.

Banner said, when he was walking into the chemical lab, he found the guards passed out in the corridor. So he went into the room, to find some of the chemicals missing. He searched for them, and he found them in Gazzy's bedroom.

Thor said that the youngest girl, Angel as they called her, managed to get into the high security vault, by _telling_ the guard to let her in.

It was all very suspicious, and confusing, I mean, Fury said they had experience, but he didn't say what in.

Of course, Captain said that they had been through a lot, and we should get off their backs. He said they lost someone, a very important person to them, and as we knew, Loki killed her, to attract Thor's attention, so they blamed Thor, and Thor was still believed Loki wouldn't kill an innocent person.

"Well," Tony said, interrupting out thoughts, he hadn't seen the kids that much, "I think there's something odd with them, they are all really dull and gloomy it's upsetting."

"I heard from Fury they were going to have training, why don't we spy on them?" Natasha asked, and we all nodded in agreement, accept Tony and Captain.

"Leave them be, they're just kids," Captain said.

"Yes, very dull and gloomy kids," Tony added, and Captain glared at him.

"Shut up!" Captain shouted, "You have no clue what it's like to lose someone, to watch them die in your arms, and to know that there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Calm down, we need to know if these kids are a threat!" Natasha shouted.

"Fury trusts them! So why can't you?" Captain yelled.

"Look, we shouldn't fight among ourselves," Banner said, but everyone ignored him.

"They have to earn our trust! And they could have fooled Fury!" Thor shouted.

"How can you fool Fury?" Tony shouted in outrage, "I've tried and I've never succeeded! I refuse to think some kids can do it if I, the mighty Tony Stark cannot!"

"There are a lot of things other people can do, that you can't!" I shouted back.

Then the door swung open, and there stood Fang, with the rest of the flock behind him.

"Fury wants to see you guys," Fang said, before walking away, and from the glares they were giving us, I could tell they had heard the whole conversation.

**A/N HEY GUYS! I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

**H8rslovemecause!'mawsome: Thanks, it's so sad Max's dead! **

**Long-Live-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP: Thanks! Sorry I haven't updated in ages!**

**Peachee1: Thanks! I'll update again soon, don't know when…**

**Avidreader28: Good to know!**

**THANKS!**

**Becney :P**


End file.
